Luan's surprise
by Southern Reich
Summary: Luan is getting out of control with her pranks, compromising the health of her family, and some of them won't saty idly by...


We all have things we love to do; and in some cases, they can identify us. That was the Loud sister's case; everyone in the house knew that if the music was loud, that's Luna, and if there was an explosion, that was Lisa, or if something was broken (wich happened very often) and the next minute it was fixed, it was Lana. It was something that everyone could do, but there was something where only one Loud was really good at.

Luan Loud was not only known for making puns that nobody but his dad laugh at, but also for make pranks that sometimes might compromise her family's health. Most of them ended with a visit to the hospital, or at least with someone covered in bandadges, but that didn't seem to bother her.

Lately, she was pranking everyone in the house; from bleaching Lucy's clothes, to post Lori's chat history on the internet. Her pranks were getting more personal and she was messing with her sister's personal life. She didn't seem to care, but her sisters were really mad at her.

Three days ago she had the great idea of put glue on the toilet seat. The unfortunate victim was Lynn Loud Jr. She tried to get off the toilet, but she couldn't; the glue was strong, but she was a tough girl, and above all, she was competitive, and she wouldn't let that stupid glue beat her, that's why, despite of the pain she tried to get off. Slowly she was getting up, but the price was a paifully agony in the lower part of her tights. When she finally managed to unstick herself from the toilet seat, she saw a piece of skin covered in blood. The pain was too much for her, and she couldn't stay up, so she fell on the floor with a piercing scream. She had to go to the hospital, and the doctor said she couldn't practice any sport in two weeks; she had a soccer tourney the next day, and without her, the team would not even make it to the semi-finals.

The next day she sabotaged Leny's favorite dress: She would go to the movies that night, and unfortunately she choosed the one that Luan sabotaged. When the movie ended, Leni and her friends got up and went out the cinema, but Leny didn't notice that a thread of the dress got stucked in the seat. When she was outside, her friend noticed that everyone were looking at them, and when she saw Leni, her torso was already naked, leaving in sight her smooth milky skin. She quickly covered with her jacket, but it was too late, everyone there already watched her bra and her naked torso.

Her next strike was to Luna: The girl was a huge fan of Mick Swagger, if not the #1 fan. When she found out that Mick would have a concert on Royal Woods stadium, and the sponsors would make auditions to find someone to open for him, she almost faint. The day of the auditions she went with her band; she was really nervious, but she knew that being nervious would only lead to faliure so she tried to stay cool. It was her turn, and she climbed up the stage; she plugged her axe, and when she turned it on, the amp exploded fusing the electric installation. When one of the staff turned on a hand lamp and pointed the light at they, he and one of the sponsors were so mad at them that they were banned for life from the stadium. And you know what? The concert had to be postposed two weeks. Luna knew her amp was alright; she checked it three times, and then realization hit her: this was Luan's doing.

Luan certainly crossed the limit this time, and her sisters had only one thing in mind: Vengeance.

They would do something to get her in _real_ troubles.

Luan had to attend to a party in the afternoon, and it was not only a party, it was the oportunity she was looking for so much time; this party was for the children of one of the wealthiest family in the city. If things go as planned, she could expand her business; she could have her own place, she could hire her own staff and she could even open a branch office in other city. Everything had to go as planned.

In the party, she was in the middle of her act; she would do the classic trick of dissapear one of the kids and then re-appear him. She called one of the kids to the stage.

"So tell me fella, what's your name?" she said and then she put the mic in front of him.

"Mike" he said blushing with embarassement.

"Hahahaha, well Mike, get ready to see the magic" she said, and then she openned the door of some big box made of wood. The kid got in there.

"Alright folks, I want you to see Mike one last time" she said and then closed the door. Then she proceded to say some words like a spell, and when she finished, somehow from the bottom of the box exploded in smoke that raised through the air. Then, she opened the door and as she expected, it was empty. The kids applauded, and she gave them a signal to stop to proceed with the rest of the act. Then Luan approached to one second box aside the other.

"Now I will count, and when I say three, Mike will appear inside this box. Count with me: One…Two…Three!" She said, and like in with the first box, from the bottom of the second box exploded smoke. Luan then opened the door, but instread of finding the little kid, inside the box was the body of a pig hanging in a hook from the roof of the box. Everyone froze, and the little kids began to scream in fear. From the pig, Mike appeared covered in blood and shaking with terror in his eyes, and then he began to run like the other kids. They were running out of control, and their parents were running after them trying to calm them down. One of the parents of some kid, trying to catch his son, accidentally pushed Mike, making him fall agaisnt the dessert table and upon the giant cake. When he recovered, he realized that he was covered with the guts and the organs of the pig. The kid then started to hiperventilate, and then finally his father went to him.

All Luan could do was just stand there and watch how the party went from kids laughing and enjoying the show, to total caos. She couldn't believe what was happening; the oportunity of her life had vanished, and not only that, but her business was ruined forever. Once some of the parents calmed down their children, they started to throw food to her while yelling humiliating things, and all she could do was get out of there.

When she got home, she ran up the stairs evading everyone who got in her way, and when she got in her and Luna's room, she found both her parents in there.

"Luan Loud, sit down!" yelled Rita and Luan obeyed. "I want you to explain why we found this in a box under your bed!" she said pointing at the night table. There was the box open, and inside there was a bunch of condoms and three weed cigarettes. Luan couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"B-but… this is not…"she tried to say something, but her throat was dry.

"Luan, there are things we let pass, but this… you don't know how dissapointed I am of you…" said Lynn Loud Sr. with sorrow in his voice.

"Luan Marie Loud, you're grounded for the rest of the year! No puns, no pranks, and say goodbye to Funny Business!" said Rita clearly mad at her. When they left the room, she laid on her bed and began to cry.

The sisters victims of her pranks watched everything with satisfaction.

"I told you, putting those things under her bed was the perfect plan" said Lori.

"Totally, bet she will never make a prank or even a pun again" said Luna.

"Why do you think she came running and crying?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know; probably she failed making a pun and the public noticed how lame she is. She came covered in food so I think it was that what happen." Said Lori, imagining the scenario she just described and laughing.

"Whatever it was, I guess it came like a lucky strike." Said Lynn, and with that they left the hall and went to the living room. From one of the rooms came Leny, who was watching all this entire time.

"Yeah… luck…" the blonde said with a grin and looked at her nails; she had pieces of meat and blood under them. She closed the door, and with the same innocent face and the same unaware smile, she went with her sisters to the living room.


End file.
